Sindragosa (tactics)
| affiliation = Scourge | faction = Combat | location = Frostwing Halls, Icecrown Citadel | instance = Icecrown Citadel | status = Killable }} Sindragosa là boss thứ hai trong khu vực Frostwing Halls của raid Icecrown Citadel. Cách đánh với nữ hoàng undead frost wyrm tương tự với Sapphiron. Boss ra khi đánh xong frost wyrms Rimefang (đã thoát khỏi Pit of Saron sau cái chết của Tyrannus) và Spinestalker. Boss này đánh theo kiểu battle for survival, mọi người phải xử lí nhiều stack debuff khác nhau. Boss bắt đầu có từ 2/2/2010 ở server Mỹ và 3/2 ở server châu Âu. Abilites Sindragosa có thời gian enrage 10-minute. 10 player mode Pha một * * * * ** * * * * ** Pha hai (Pha trên không) Dù Sindragosa bay lên lặp lại the thời gian, nhưng các đòn tấn công hoàn toàn khác với pha một nên có thể coi là một pha riêng. * ** ** * Pha ba Tất cả các đòn Pha một, thêm vào đó: * 25 player mode Phase One * * * * ** * * * ** Pha hai (Pha trên không) Dù Sindragosa bay lên lặp lại the thời gian, nhưng các đòn tấn công hoàn toàn khác với pha một nên có thể coi là một pha riêng * ** ** * Pha ba Tất cả các đòn Pha một, thêm vào đó: * Chuẩn bị Sindragosa ngay lập tức aggro khi cả Rimefang và Spinestalker chết. Khi mới đánh boss này, một cách hay là reset boss, bằng cách chạy ngược về điểm teleport hay phòng trước ngay khi frost wyrm thứ hai chết. Sindragosa hạ cánh và tạo ra bước tường băng ở trước chỗ mà raid nên đứng. Boss biến đi khi makes it up to that ice wall. Trận đánh cần có một tank, và thêm một tank (cho Pha 3). Tank phải có lượng kháng băng khá cao, aura của paladin hay totem của shaman cũng nên dùng. Những người ít máu nên xem xét thêm vài mảnh gear kháng băng. Như hầu hết các con rồng, Sindragosa có đòn quật đuôi ở sau và cleave ở trước, nên chỉ có tank đứng trước boss. Raid phải đứng ở bên boss, tránh đuôi quật và cleave. Melee tập trung ở rìa ngoài của boss, rdps đứng xa hơn chút, nhưng không phải ở xa tối đa. Người chơi đứng quá gần có thể lỡ mất Icy Grip (vì chúng không bay trong không khí), còn người ở quá xa sẽ mất nhiều thời gian bay và do đó có thể không kịp chạy đi. Để chuẩn bị vào Pha 3, một cách hay là raid tập trung gần nhau, ở chân trước hay chân sau đều được. Pha một Trong cả trận đánh, boss có stack debuff lên cả raid. Khi melee đánh boss, có 20% khả năng mỗi đòn dính stack debuff Permeating Chill gây ra 1,000 Frost damage mỗi 2 giây trong 8 giây, cho mỗi stack. Với đánh phép, boss định kỳ lại debuff người dùng mana với Unchained Magic, trong 15 giây sẽ làm người chơi dính stack Instability mỗi khi dùng phép (gồm cả những thứ như Healthstone hay Trinket). Instability hết sau 5 giây (trừ khi bị được tính lại do dùng một phép khác). Expiration is unavoidable after Unchained Magic fades. Cho đến khi hết thời gian, Instability gây ra 2k damage mỗi stack. Trong Pha 1 những stack debuff này không ảnh hưởng nhiều (có thể an toàn cho tới 8 stack), nhưng trong Pha 2, chúng trở nên nguy hiểm (người chơi nên giữ cho nhỏ hơn 4 stack). Vì vậy, nên tập giữ cho stack ít dù ở Pha 1. Kiểm soát những debuff đó (và cả ở Pha 2) là tâm điểm của trận đánh boss. Người chơi phải quen việc dừng tấn công khi có nhiều stack. Định kỳ, boss kéo cả raid về mình (Icy Grip) và mất 5 giây để ra đòn Blistering Cold, gây ra 35k Frost damage với mọi người trong vòng 25 yard quanh boss (có đủ HP hay kháng thì vẫn sống được). Nghĩa là raid có 5 giây để chạy xa 25 yard khỏi boss. Người chơi nên dùng chuột để quay trong khi bay trên không và ngay lập tức chạy ra khi chạm xuống. Hunter có thể dùng Aspect of the Pack, frost aura không gây ra hiệu ứng choáng. Sau khi mọi người ra khỏi tầm, cần tắt nó đi ngay. Có thể làm boss đánh chậm hơn với (Curse of Tongues hay Mind Numbing Poison), nhưng cách đó cũng có thể làm giảm tốc độ dps của melee vì họ phải đợi lâu hơn trước khi chạy lại. Enchant boot, Tuskkar's Vitality, hữu ích cho việc chạy đi và các pha di chuyển khác với boss này. Pha hai (Pha trên không) Khi còn 85% máu và sau mỗi 1:50 phút, Sindragosa bay lên, đóng băng 2/5 (10/25 player) thành viên raid với Ice Tomb và thả 4 Frost Bombs (từng quả một, ở các chỗ ngẫu nhiên). Người chơi nào trong tầm nhìn thẳng của bomb nổ sẽ nhận ~24k damage, nên raid phải trốn sau Ice Tomb. Sau quả bom thứ tư, boss sẽ hạ cánh và tiếp tục quay lại pha 1. Sindragosa đánh dấu Frost Beacon vào người bị Ice Tomb khoảng 5 giây trước khi hóa băng. Vì Ice Tomb không chỉ gây ra damage người đó, mà cả mọi người xung quanh 10 yard, nên điểm quan trọng là ngượi bị Ice tomb phải chạy khỏi những người khác. Sau 20 giây, boss thả tất cả bomb, hạ cánh và quay lại Pha 1. Khi đó, những người bị hóa băng bắt đầu dính damage do ngạt. Người chơi được giải thoát khỏi Ice Tomb bằng cách phá chúng (~450k HP). Chúng cần bị đánh cho còn 10% trong khi boss thả bom, và nhanh chóng bị phá hủy sau khi quả bom thứ tư nổ. 10 player Chế độ 10 người, raid luôn đứng trên cầu thang, tank boss ngay trước cầu thang. Ban đầu cả raid tập trung ở chân sau boss. Người chơi bị Frost Beacon chạy đến chân trước của boss (cái ở cao hơn, còn cái kia ở dưới thấp cầu thang). Khi boss Frost Beacon nhóm người tiếp theo, mọi người lại chạy đến phía bên kia (chỗ chân sau boss), sau khi Tomb được tạo ra, cả raid chạy theo. Các bước di chuyển vậy gần giống trong Pha 3. 25 player Chiến thuật với 10 người không dùng được với 25 người, vì cần vị trí chính xác cao của 5 frost tombs (6 với chế độ heroic) và raid đứng trên cầu thang. Sẽ đơn giản hơn khi tank boss cách cầu thang một khoảng (khoảng 20 inch). Mọi người phải chuẩn bị khi Frost Beacon, và chạy lên đỉnh thang. Khi người chơi bị beacon, họ có thể bước xuống, thành hai hàng (ba ở phía trước, trên sàn và hai ở sau, phía trên 3 hay 4 bước), và người chơi không bị nhắm chạy về người bị beacon ngay khi họ bị đóng băng. Bằng cách để người đầu đứng trên đỉnh thang rồi đi xuống tomb, mọi người chơi đều có thể dễ thấy vị trí của Frost Bomb đầu tiên và đứng sao cho trốn được bomb. Với chế độ 25 người, những tomb ở sau (xa nhất trên thang) có thể bị phá trước khi boss hạ cánh (nhưng hãy cẩn thận đừng phá tomb ngay trước khi bomb chạm đất). Ở chế dộ 25 người heroic, tránh việc phá bất kỳ tomb nào trước quả Frost Bom thứ tư, để những người được giải thoát (và có thể mất điều khiển) không bị giết ngay bởi bom. DPS cũng phải tránh DoT, và dùng damage trực tiếp để đảm bảo tomb còn đủ máu để giữ mọi người sống, những cũng đủ nhỏ để chúng có thể bị phá thật nhanh sau quả bom thứ tư. Pha ba Pha 3 bắt đầu khi Sindragosa còn 35% máu. Boss sẽ hạ cánh trên đất, và tiếp tục dùng các đòn như pha 1. Mặc dù không còn Frost Bombs, Sindragosa tiếp tục có Frost Beacons và Ice Tombs, và người chơi phải kiểm soát được đòn mới Mystic Buffet. Debuff này tăng stack với mọi người chơi trong tầm nhìn thấy của boss sau mỗi 4 giây. Mỗi stack làm tăng damage phép thuật nhận thêm 10%/15% (10/25 người chơi). Khoảng thời gian dùng đòn Ice Tomb trong pha 3 là khoảng 20 giây. Pha 3 không phải là DPS race, mà tập trung vào việc người chơi kiểm soát Mystic Buffet và các debuff khác. Mystic Buffet hết sau 8 giây, và boss tạo lại nó sau 6 giây (nếu debuff lúc đó còn lại 4 giây). Để hiệu quả, kịp để trốn sau Ice Block trong vài giây quan trọng khi boss tạo lại debuff. Cách di chuyển Ice Block chế độ 10 người chơi có thể dùng cho cả hai chế độ raid trong pha này – người bị Frost Beacon chạy sang phía bên kia, raid chạy theo, trốn và phá hủy Ice Blocks sau khi nó thành hình. Với hai tank, có thể đổi tank vào lúc đó. Mức Heroic Thay đổi quan trọng là Instability (Unchained Magic) không chỉ ảnh hưởng người bị dính mà cả mọi người quanh 20 yard. Pha 2 (trên không) damage Frost Bomb tăng lên 200,000 và dính đòn là không thoát chết, và với chế độ 25m (10m thì có 2 người chơi) 6 người chơi sẽ bị Frost Beacon thay vì 5. Một số mẹo *Ở chế độ thường, có thể chịu được 8 stack Mystic Buffet nên có thể bỏ qua mọi Ice Block. Nhưng đừng làm thế ở mức heroic vì chỉ vài stack cũng đã nguy hiểm. *Mặc thêm ít gear kháng băng sẽ dễ sống hơn và có có ích khi tập đánh. *Trong Pha 3, Healer có thể tìm một chỗ núp sau Ice Tomb, chỗ mà họ không bị boss thấy, nhưng vẫn thấy và heal đc tank. *Điểm quan trọng là khi boss kéo mọi người vào chỗ boss, boss sẽ bắt đầu ra đòn Blistering Cold ngay khi bắn đầu kéo, chứ không phải khi bạn rơi vào boss. Vì thế, bạn càng gần boss, bạn càng có đủ thời gian quay trong khi đang bay và chạy ra xa trước khi đòn AoE tác động. Điểm này RẤT QUAN TRỌNG ở chế độ heroic, vì mọi damage nhận từ Blistering Cold đều dễ dẫn tới việc hi sinh. Loot Normal mode Heroic mode Quotes ;Aggro * ;Unchained Magic * ;Blistering Cold * ;Respite for a Tormented Soul * ;Air Phase * ;Phase 2 * ;Killing a player * * ;Berserk * ;Death * Videos 10 player normal Encounter *Lost Society (Shattered Halls-EU), in-video text tips, game audio and Vent audio audible. *Tremor (Korgash-US), narrated guide. 425px 425px 10 player Heroic Encounter *Lost Society (Shattered Halls-EU), in-video text tips, game audio and Vent audio audible. *Vox Immortalis (Hyjal-US) narrated guide with visual range via AVR addon (now defunct). 425px 425px 25 player normal encounter *Lost Society (Shattered Halls-EU), in-video text tips, game audio and Vent audio audible (warning: loud coughing during first minute of video) *Learn2playwow/Active Gaming (Silvermoon-EU), fully narrated guide. 425px 425px 25 player Heroic encounter *Learn2playwow/Active Gaming (Silvermoon-EU), fully narrated guide. *Midwinter (Ysera-US) 425px 425px Additional Videos 25-player Normal * * * * 25-player Heroic * * Related achievements Patch changes * * * * * * Known Bugs It has been reported (and subsequently confirmed multiple times) on the World of Warcraft US and EU forums that many raids are experiencing unusual behaviour when a Death Knight applies Mark of Blood to Sindragosa. The reports suggest that when Sindragosa has the Mark of Blood debuff, she will randomly turn away from the tank that is keeping aggro on her and face the rest of the raid for between 0.5 to 1 seconds. While not significantly detrimental in itself, some of the reports suggest that these turns coincided with casts of Frost Breath, subsequently wiping the raid. It is currently not known whether Blizzard have begun work to correct this. References External links Thể_loại:Boss